


Late Night Stroll.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to cure boredom is taking a stroll through the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Stroll.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> This was written for no other reason than to cheer up my friend Shin with a sex story.

Lying snuggled up to his chest as they watched a movie she felt herself get restless. Shifting slightly she looked up and saw he was engrossed in the stupid film on TV. Wiggling around a little she moved to see if he would look down and ..... Nothing. Moving her full body and nudging him as she did she finally got him to look down at her face. She just stayed still and stared at him. Lifting his hand up he ran it through her hair letting his fingers play with the stands that now sat on her collar. Her hair was growing longer and he was getting used to not being able to brush his fingers along her neck as they sat as they were now. He had to admit she suited her hair longer, he couldn't wait till she completely grew it out and it was down her back. 

"What's up?" Seeing the look she was giving him.

"This is boring, let's do something. Something fun, something different, something spontaneous." Giving him her best look that normally got her what she wanted.

"What you got in mind?" Seeing her smile when he asked what she wanted to do.

"Let's go out somewhere, a drive, a walk, just out somewhere that isn't here." Smiling back at him.

"Out, it's nearly 23:00. Where on earth could we go at this time anyway?" Seeing her starting on her puppy dog look.

"A walk along the river, or down by the marina or even through the park. The park is beautiful at night. I used to walk there when insomnia kicked in when you weren't there to chase it away." Feeling him kiss her head as she spoke.

"You really want to go out now?" Making it a serious question.

"Please." Now making the whole face fit the mood as she pulled the big sad eyes and gave him the pet lip.

"How can I say no to that face. Come on then." Watching her face crack into a huge smile as she lifted up and kissed him.

Getting up she went and pulled on her shoes and got her jacket. She stood and watched as King went and gathered his keys and got his jacket off the hook as he stood beside her. Opening the front door, he stepped aside and let Merri out before closing the door behind them both. Pressing the button on the keys the car opened and Merri opened the door to climb in. He just stood there watching her climb in with a huge grin on her face. When she was in she shut the door and looked at him, indicating for him to get in. Shaking his head he walked around the car and climbed in.

"Where are we going to then?" Starting the car and waiting for her to say where they were going.

She thought for a few seconds and then smiled a huge grin,

"The park, we can go for a walk and just sit quietly enjoying the peace." Her face lighting up as she spoke.

"The park it is." As he pulled away from the kerb and headed to the park.

The drive to the park didn't last half as long as it normally did. The roads were empty and they parked right outside the entrance. Getting out the car Pride came around and opened the door for Merri to get out. Taking her hand he locked the car and they started to walk into the park. As expected the park was empty, the glow of the lamps lighting the path they walked on.

Once inside the park King let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist. He pulled her to his side as they walked and she rested her head on his shoulder, letting her arm wrap around his waist. They walked along enjoying the peace as Merri turned and kissed the side of his neck. 

"Thank you for this, I love long walks, more so now I have you to walk with." Stopping and making him stop to.

"Am glad your happy." Pulling her round from his side to stand in front of him.

Running his hands up her sides and letting them cup her face. He stroked her cheeks as he bent his head and kissed her gently on the lips. He placed a few more kisses to her lips before he just rested her head against his and kept her face in his hands.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you right now. Not saying I don't love you all the rest of the time but now, just you and me here alone, it's so different." Kissing her nose.

"Until you came into my life I didn't realise I was missing anything, then the thought of losing you made me see I was missing something, that something was you." Running her hands up his back till one hand rested in his hair.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she lifted up and kissed him. The kiss started off soft and gently as they both got carried away and they started to deepen the kiss. Tongues duelled and hands moved over each other's bodies. Soon King felt Merri slide her hands under his shirt and up to rest on his chest. He was getting very turned on at the fact they were stood in the middle of the park getting very intimate. Letting his hands wander up and down her back he slid them under her jacket and under her top. He felt the warmth of her skin under his fingers and he ran his hands up her back till his fingertips rested on her bra strap. The whole time he let his hands run up back he continued to kiss her, from her lips down to her neck and back up again.

"Let's....find....somewhere.....not......so......open." Kissing her in between his words as he looked around, finally seeing a cluster of trees.

As they did a sort of cross between a walk and a shuffle over to the trees they continued to kiss and let their hands run over each other's skin. Finally making it to the trees, Merri felt herself being pushed up against a tree as King's hands worked her bra loss. Soon neither had their jackets on as they were discarded and threw to the ground. 

"Gods Merri this is so not what we should be doing." As he slid his hands up her top and worked it up her body till he could pull it off.

"If we shouldn't be doing this then you better stop me." Letting her fingers work his zipper down as her hand slide in his pants and took hold of him through his shorts.

"We definitely shouldn't be doing this." Taking her breasts in his hands and rolling her nipples between his finger and thumbs.

"So I definitely shouldn't do this then." Hooking her fingers in his shorts and wrapping her hand around his throbbing erection.

She heard the sharp intake of breath he took as she wrapped her fingers around him and held him. He let go of her breasts so he could bring his hands down over her stomach and work her belt open. Once her belt was opened he began to kiss her neck as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her jeans and pushed them off her hips. As he moved them further down he took her thong with them leaving her naked as she kicked off her shoes and leaned against the tree. Seeing her stood there naked against the tree with her hand still wrapped around his erection he couldn't help thrust into her hand as he groaned loudly.

Now she was naked he used his hand to lift her leg up and rest it over his hip as he leaned back in to her and kissed her deeply and passionately. Somehow she managed to work King's erection out his pants so she could finally move her hand and work him. Resting one hand on her hip he used his other hand to run down her side and in between her legs. He rubbed her clit and then moved down and under as his fingers parted her folds, quickly thrusting two fingers inside her causing her to moan his name. 

"Fuck King." Using her leverage on the tree to push down on his hand.

"More." Adding another finger to the ones inside her.

"Yes." Was all Merri could manage to moan as she felt King work all three fingers in and out of her.

Using her hand, she wrapped it a little tighter around him as she took his ball sack in her other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Between her hand pumping him and the other massaging his balls he felt himself building fast.

"Merri unless you want me to come in your hand then I suggest you slow down." Whispering in her ear as he pumped his fingers faster. 

"King stop finger fucking me and use the real deal." Letting go of his balls to place a hand on his ass and draw him closer, causing his erection to rub through her pubic hair.

Removing his finger from her folds he used both his hands on her ass to hoist her up so she was at the right height. He let her guide his erection to her opening as she dragged the tip through the pool of moisture. Pushing himself forward he felt the tip of his throbbing erection enter her as he gave a fast and deep thrust, burying himself fully inside her. He kept hold of her ass as he started to move, coming nearly all the way out slowly then plunging back in fast. He did that a few times before he changed his pace, making it a little quicker. As he sped up he saw she was banging her back against the tree, she was going to be bruised and scraped if he continued. Stopping he pulled out completely and let go of her ass as he lowered her to her feet.

Stepping back he quickly bend down and lay out their jackets on the ground. Kneeling down he reached up and took Merri's hand, drawing her down to him. She dropped to her knees and he lay her down gently as he covered her body with his. Looking down at her as she lay flat out waiting for him to move. He did move as he bent and captured her lips. Merri reached down and guided him back to her folds, nudging them apart before he again buried himself back inside her hot, wet heat. Once he was back inside he stilled and looked down. The moon was filtering through the trees and catching some of her body, making it glisten and look pearly white.

Merri looked up and saw the way King was looking at her, a deep heartwarming look, a look of pure love. Reaching up she ran a hand down his face and a finger across his lips, causing him to kiss it. Wrapping her legs up and around his ass she bucked up to meet him, making him finally move. He started slowly, but it didn't last long, his need taking control. 

"Merri am going to..." King panted through his teeth as he concentrated on his thrusts.

"Me too, make me come King." Trying to reach up to him.

Shifting his position, a little giving him a deep thrust as he went further and deeper inside her.

"That's it King, harder, oh fuck King, more." Gripping the jackets under her with her hands as she arched her back and came hard, screaming his name as she did.

As she came he thrust once, twice more and felt himself come, sending his life giving seed deep within her. They were both panting and neither could catch their breath as she felt his seed spread through her. He stilled as he felt her inner walls contract and loosen around his still pulsating cock. He didn't move or withdraw as he waited till their bodies were ready. As he felt himself going soft and slipping from her he moved to her side and lay down, pulling her to him. As she settled against him he felt her shiver a little and looked down.

"Fuck, I forgot you naked and were in the dam park." Turning on his side as he lifted the edges of jackets of the floor and over her. 

He covered her body with as much of his as he could, tucking the jackets around her to keep her warm. They lay like that as he ran his hand up and down her back hoping to transfer some heat to her. He felt her grow heavy against his chest as he held her and gave her a little nudge.

"Hey sweetheart, you can't fall asleep in the park. Let's get dressed and go home, I think we had enough fresh air and fun." Sitting up and looking around for her clothes.

Passing her to her top, he helped her pull it over her head and slot her arms. Next he came to her panties and jeans, then finally her shoes. Once she was ready he stood up and tucked his now flaccid and sticky penis back in his shorts then did the zipper on his pants up. Reaching down he held out both hands and pulled Merri to her feet. Picking their jackets up he help Merri in hers and then put his on. Wrapping his arm around her she slotted up against his side as they walked back to the car. Arriving at the car she checked that at least one of them had picked her bra up before she buried her face in his neck and kissed the warm musk smelling skin before whispering in his ear.

"Tonight was the first night." As she lifted her head and looked at him.

She saw the brief look of confusion on his face then he smiled, catching on to what she meant.

"Well that would be ironic wouldn't it. If it works you can explain that one when they get older." Laughing as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh yeah that would be a fun conversation wouldn't it. Just casually dropping into talking that they were conceived in the park, don't think so. If it has worked which I very much doubt as it's only the first try, then we never tell them they were conceived in the park because I wanted to do something different." Kissing Kings lips and jaw.

"You got a point there. Car now so we can go home and get some sleep." Opening the passenger door for Merri to get in. 

Driving home, he kept glancing at Merri as she started to fall asleep. When he finally arrived home he switched the engine off and got out the car. Going up to the house he opened the door and then went back for Merri. Opening her door, he undid her seat belt then scooped her in his arms. Carrying her inside he kicked the door closed with his foot before carrying Merri to bed. He stripped her off to just her panties as he covered her with the covers. He stood and stripped off before moving next to her in bed. She snuggled up to him a soon as she felt him climb in and he wrapped her in his arms. It was then the words she had said as they left the park really hit in. They had finally decided to start trying for a family and tonight was the first night she could possibly conceive. In some ways he hoped it had worked as he wanted nothing more than to have a family with her, and no doubt she would look sexy as hell pregnant. Yet in some ways he was going to enjoy the trying if she wasn't. Only time would tell now as they both drifted off to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

Eight and a half months later.  
As he stood beside her bed holding her hand, or more to the point her breaking his, he watched as she gave birth to their son. He stepped forward and cut the cord as the baby was taken to be cleaned and checked over.

"Hey Princess I am so proud of you, he's beautiful. Now rest up and catch your breath you got to do it all again in a few minutes." Feeling her grip his hand in a vice-like grip again. "Okay maybe right now." As she bore down with another contraction.

A few minutes later another scream filled the room as Merri gave birth to a baby girl. Again King stepped up and cut the cord as Merri was passed a screaming bundle in a blue blanket. Looking down at her son she bent and kissed his head. She stroked his face then looked up at King who wore an identical grin on his face. The baby was settling as Merri was finally passed another screaming bundle in a pink blanket. Settling her daughter against her chest she kissed her head as well. 

"There perfect, just like their mother," King said as he placed a few kisses to Merri head.

"They're finally here, our babies are here and were a family." Looking between the twins and then up at King.

"That we are and I have never been happier, but I still pass the buck to you about where they were conceived." Earning him a nudge and a death glare. 

"That can be our little secret. I love you, King." Reaching her head round for a kiss.

"I love you to Merri, now let's see about naming these two." Placing a kiss to her lips as the discussion started.


End file.
